


Sonny Jtorm

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Sequel to ''Fire Spirit'' for Doombotscout and Kira.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Need a beta

Susan sighs again. She knocks on the door again. She notices Ben playing with the kids and Reed trying to explain to the president why they weren’t there when Red Skull attacked with a submarine. 

\- Johnny… Johnny it’s three. Get up. Orders Susan.

The Invisible Woman finally hears a dying groans on the other side of the door. Johnny gets out his fireproof bedroom, clearly hangover: dark circles under his eyes, he’s livid and pale like a ghost and he smells booze way too much for Sue’s taste. 

\- No five minutes. I’m preparing you a detox drink, go get some bread and a shirt. Continue Susan. 

Johnny doesn’t obstinate his sister. The Indivisible Woman gets the fruits in the blender and looks at the news. Namor is getting out of hand again with Wakanda and Reed’s face turn to worry when he begins to whisper on the phone. Valeria goes to her father to try and listen to what he says. Johnny comes groaning loudly in the kitchen, mildly complaining about his depraved state. 

\- You brought it on yourself, young man. AND, it’s the fifth time this month! States Susan, shoving the drink in his free hand. 

Susan calls Spider-Man so he can get Johnny out, to prevent him from just being a beached whale on the couch. The friendly neighbor come to get his friend off his already advance state of rooting on the couch. 

Johnny feels terrible headache and nausea when he gets to swing all over New York for a peaceful spot for the two boys. 

\- Where were you, yesterday? Asks Peter. 

\- Duuude…. I think I was in… Uuuuh… Musik. Yeha. 

\- Haha! Why didn’t you invite me? 

\- Who did you fight today?

\- Kraven and the Porcupine.

\- Ya think you would have good and fresh to fight them in the same state then me? I doubt.

\- Half of the time I feel like you. What do you want to do? We can go check out a baseball game at my home or at the field. 

\- Mmmmh. At your home. I want nachos. 

\- Double cheese. 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Johnny fell asleep on the couch again, no Sue to wake him up. He wakes up two hours late and finishes to cold nachos on the table while Peter is playing his game without noticing he’s awake.  
Mary-Jane arrives home and greets to the boys. 

\- Johnny, I think your sister called you. Says Mary-Jane putting the last bite of nachos in her mouth. 

The Human Torch opens his cell phone, he has three missed call from his sister and angry texts from her.  
Mary-Jane explains her day and Peter stops his game to pour glasses of juice. Johnny drinks it in one gulp and run out the apartment. 

\- What the hell, Sue? What’s so important you had to call m-

\- What’s the point of having a cellphone if I can’t join you? Asks Susan, irritated on the other side of the line. 

\- I’m coming! What is it?

\- You better. Look, wait, -NO! You can’t do that! I have to go. You have five minutes, Johnny. 

The Human torch closes his cell phone and flies faster toward the Baxter Building.  
Susan is waiting inside the building with Reed looking tired, they chat softly, and Ben reading the newspaper. Once he enters, the three other looks at him and gets up. 

\- What’s happening? Asks the Human Torch. 

\- Remember the doombots truck we scrapped last time? Ask Grimm.

\- Yeah? What about it?

\- Well tinpants mad about it and it seem there wasn’t just doombots in it. 

\- Now we have to retrieve what you lost if we don’t want to fill tons of paper and give a compensation to Doom. Answers Reed. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. Doom has his way to piss them off in very manner possible. 

\- Where are the kids? Asks the blond boy. 

\- With Jennifer. We have to go the Latverian embassy. Answers Sue. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The Fantastic Four arrives at the embassy and it’s surprisingly calm. The diplomate sips expresso and discusses softly. They gaze at the hero entering. The lady in front typing frenetically stops. 

\- Last to your left. Says the lady pointing in the direction.

Susan nods and they walk to it. Once the door opens, they expect Doom, but instead it’s an old plain man looking at his watch. 

\- Please come in, hero. 

They sit on the couch. Ben taking a chair, but the stern look of the man makes him change his mind, he could break the wood. 

\- So… mmmmm, ah, incident 533, yes. One of you has to fill the papers and… Only one of you has to retrieve the lost trinket. His majesty has noted it should be Mister Grimm or Mister Storm. Affirms the Latverian diplomate. 

\- Wh-? Begins Ben.

\- Johnny. You didn’t do the dishes or the vacuum at all this week. Cuts Susan. 

Johnny is about to contests, but Reed groans and takes the papers to fill. Susan looks at them with him and Ben drinks the tea the diplomate serves. 

\- Mister Storm. Last time the object has been seen is around the Madison square park. 

\- Okay…? And what I am looking for? Asks Johnny. 

\- Master von Doom said you’ll recognize it. 

Ben crooks an eyebrow and sips on his tea loudly. Johnny shrugs as a response and gets out the office. The faster it’s done, the faster he can get back home.  
Ben follows him. 

\- Still hangover? Ask the Thing. 

\- Nah. Going to Pete really helped. Answers Storm. 

\- Got a thing for him?

\- What? Hell no. He’s a nerd.

\- You like nerd, matchhead.

\- Shaddup. Pete’s got a girl and right now. I don’t feel like searching. It’s going to come to me. I’m famous, I shouldn’t have to wait for too long. 

Ben snorts. The Thing takes the Fantasticcar and Johnny flies toward the Madison square Park. Once he lands already some people gather around him for autographs. However, there’s a little boy babbling about something to his mother which caught Johnny’s ear. The woman waves it like it’s in his imagination.  
Once the group has disassembled, the Human Torch crouches in front of the boy. 

\- What were you saying earlier, to your mama? Asks Storm. 

\- Mama told me it was my imagination. Answers the boy in a squeaky voice. 

\- Tell me. 

\- I saw… a huge firefly! But like really big! It even had arm just like me! Leaves around it were getting darker. 

\- Where did you saw it? 

The boy points toward bushes on the corner of the park. The Human Torch walks toward it and separates the leaves searching for the little creature. He stops to take a photo with a fan and gets his arm on fire for the pose. Of course, he noticed the sudden movement in the bushes…

Then, he begins to searches in the bushes harder. He sees a little flash, when he opens he leaves…

\- EEEEEEEEEEEK!

Johnny flinch when a little fire ball dashes from the vegetation. 

\- H-Hey! Wait! Shouts the hero. 

The Human Torch runs after the little fire ball in the streets. He catches it in his hand and gets in a backstreet. He opens his palm, it looks like a fairy, its hair made of fire, its feet as fiery. It makes high pitch scream and seems angry. 

\- What are you? Murmurs Johnny. 

The faery stops to shout and tries to burn Johnny’s hands, in vain. 

\- What are you!? You’re not a spirit! Shouts back the faery. 

\- Spirit?? Asks Storm. 

\- Yes. Like me. Are you a mutant? Tell your comrade to stop stomping around forest it r-

\- You’re a fire spirit?

\- Yes! 

\- O-oh! Okay! Well lil’buddy. Seems someone want to you back. 

\- Yes. Doom. I know. He told me to hide here. 

\- What? 

\- Now listen, the forest are…

Johnny sighs, exasperate. The high pitch voice really begins to work on his nerves. At least, the spirit doesn’t seem to resist coming back to Doctor Doom like Johnny thought first. He looks around. There are too much people to just walk back with the spirit. He should fly with it.

\- Hey, we’re going to fly back together. What’s your name? Asks Johnny, trying to make the faery stop his monologue. 

\- Sonny Jtorm. 

Oh. OH! Storm nearly drops the spirit. He feels like he fell directly in Doom’s trap. 

\- What is wrong with you? Did you saw a poltergeist? Asks Jtorm. 

He has to go away. NOW! Johnny cannot stay here. He cannot go back to Doom, that’s for sure. He has to call Ben to get it back!

\- H-hey, Ben, buddy, my pal, I found it… Think you could get it back? Asks Johnny, voice trembling. 

\- Hum… Not really. We got a situation over here with Sandman. Just swoop at the embassy, in and out. Reed and Suzie are with the Wizard. Then come back to me. Doom’s really pushy about his thing. Answers Grimm before shouting insults and the phone cutting. 

\- Oh, this is bad. Murmurs the Human Torch. 

\- You’re slow! I can’t walk in those streets with all these human. They’re going to extinguish me! Whines Sonny. 

\- Okay, I’m dropping you in front of the embassy and weeeeee’re done. 

The hero flies in the air with the faery in his hands. He arrives near the Latverian embassy and thinks about way to drop Sonny the fastest way possible. He lands on the stairs in front of the political building. The fire spirit whines it doesn’t want to get inside alone. 

\- I can’t enter. Your master’s going to b- Begins Johnny. 

\- I have no master! Doom is only a helper with me and my kin. Respond the faery. 

\- Why don’t you want to go there alone, then!!?

\- I don’t trust the other human. 

The here begins to lose his temper against the faery. He really doesn’t want to face Doom right now. He loses his patience when the faery acts like a child and hide in his costume so he can’t throw him away.  
Johnny takes a breath. He doesn’t have to be scared. There’s window everywhere if it gets out of hand with the king… Why would it… It’s just an error, a huge irony….No?

Storm opens the door of the embassy completely red and walks to the last door to the left. The diplomates don’t even lift their eyes to look at him walk without his usual ease. He knocks on the door, no answer. 

\- Okay, Sonny, you enter without fuss and-

Johnny makes a loud gasps when Doctor Doom opens the door.

\- Ah, Mister Storm. You made yourself useful for once. Jtorm. Asks Doom, tending his hand.

The fire spirit jumps in his palm and says something in Latverian, in a happy squeaky voice. Then it disappears in a puff of smoke. 

It was such a trap, and Johnny ran in it arms open. He walks back immediately, Doom’s mere presence being too much. Reed told him nothing from the past, or alternate timeline, or whatever would come back now. Why? Johnny slams the wall on his right when he notices one on his left which was totally not there before. Why is he in the office now? 

\- Did you saw a ghost, Jtorm? Asks Doom in a honeyed tone. 

Wait the faery still there? No. Johnny makes a smile which is more of a grimace when he realizes Doom is talking to him. 

\- Oh, Vic, how did you know I’ve always dream of taking a coffee with you. It was a great one second date, now let me out! 

\- Tch. Running away again? Defies Victor. 

\- Yes! I mean, you are not even supposed to remember!!

\- I am the master of time! Do you really think Richards’s tricks have any effect? He’s merely a child playing with a power far beyond him. 

\- Stops dragging him, damn, he’s not that bad with it. But wait! You’re… going to kill me! Because I saw too much! No! 

The Human Torch runs to the other side of the office. The window is only a trick from Doom. He feels so ridiculous to run around like this. He feels like a child running away from his parent because he broke the luxurious Chinese vase. 

\- Well, go. I appreciate to see you’re scared like a mere bambi, but it tires me. Comments Doom, waving his hand theatrically. 

Johnny falls on his back and hurts his arms. The wall suddenly disappeared, and he jumps when a door closes loudly on him. He’s back in the corridor. The Latverian diplomates look at him weird.  
The Human Torch puts his hands in his face. He feels like a doll in Doom’s game, and he almost, almost like it. It’s Doom, goddamn it!  
Storm gets up, he needs advices. He need to confess his sins, he cannot withstand to-

\- Mister Storm. Could you stop rolling on the rug, please? Asks the lady typing frenetically. 

Johnny quickly exits the embassy with a ‘yes ma’am.’

\------------------------------------

\- Johnny! It’s two thirty! Wake up! Orders Susan through the door. 

The Human Torch groans, and does a caterpillar with his cover. He doesn’t want to get out. He still hasn’t figured what to do with Doom. 

\- Young man, it’s three thirty now. Get out. Asks Reed, opening the door. 

\- But, Reeeeed, you told me it would affect nothing…. Respond Storm. 

\- Huh? What are you talking about? 

\- Remember when we went everywhere to find the two gnomes? I met Doom, and now he remembers our meeting…

\- Okay. Thanks for telling, I have to fix things and recalibrate-

\- Can you make him forget!?

\- … No. Well not yet.

Johnny groans of frustration and takes his duvet and covers his head to walk to the kitchen to eat. Ben puts down his newspaper. He knows something troubling him, but he doesn’t talk. Susan looks at him suspiciously. 

The rest of the day is just Johnny trying to hide deep in his mind the image of college Victor. He believed he managed to forget it with all the boozes he took to black this out his memory, but a firm abdomen like this is unforgettable. 

Later in the night, the Human Torch s playing his video game way too loud, but he hears the knock on his door anyway. 

\- No ugly enter my room, rockhead. Shouts Johnny over the sound. 

\- Hey, just a messenger from Stretcho. About the time stuff. Respond Grimm.

The blond boy stops his game immediately and opens the door. Ben enters the messy room and sits on the sofa. The door closes and Johnny sits in front of Ben. 

\- Tell me. Asks the Human Torch. 

\- Well, ya can’t talk to him right now, pal, but he told me he could ‘’manually’’ erase your meeting with Vic. 

\- …What? Manually?

\- Yeah. He would kind of go on the timeline stuff and remove, second by second the meeting. Something like that. It looks like mumbo jumbo to me, but why not give it a try since you’re hysterical.

\- First, I’m not hysterical, secondly, I need to do it myself. 

\- … Last time you touched Reed’s gizmos, it went on fire. So it’s a big fat no. 

\- Then you what! Forget it! I’ll live with it.

Johnny crosses his arms flustered and swears internally. Doctor Doom is going to tease him to death, it’s like worse than being whacked to death by Namor with a goldfish or seeing Peter kisses his sister. He notices from the corner of his Ben smiles getting wider. 

\- You frick fracked with Doom, didn’t you? Asks Ben, voice full of hidden amusement. 

\- OH MY GOD! NO!

\- YOU TOTALLY DID! YOU TOTALLY DIIIID! I KNEW YOU COULDN’T BE WALKIN’ WEIRD FOR NO REASON! 

\- SHUT UP! I was hit in the legs by….!

\- You’re redder than my aunt Petunia roses dress! Shaddup, you can’t convince me otherwise. I’ma get a beer and popcorns. Ya tell me the juicy stuff. 

\- Hell no! And you….! You shut up! Okay! I don’t need you and Doom to make fun of me. 

\- HE REMEBERS! Can I laugh?

\- No.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

\- I hate you. 

\- Wanna hate me more? I lied about Reed erasing stuff. Made that up. Just wanted to see if I was right. 

\- FUCK YOU! YOU’RE THE WORST! 

\- Onnnn, Matchead’s all mad. It’s okay, we all have out villain fantasy. Yours the only one real. 

\- GET OUT!

Johnny throws every pillow he has in possession in Ben’s face who’s laughing his ass off. Valeria and Franklin come in with their pillows and join their uncle to hit Ben with it.  
Susan breaks the pillow fight to make the child brush their teeth. 

\- Goodnight, princess. Teases Ben. 

If Johnny could have thrown knives made of fire from his eyes, he would have. He gets in his room, a knot in his belly. He can’t play video games. He has to take a shower, cold, very cold. He doesn’t want to think about anything else.

The Human Torch opens the water and his foot touch the icy water, by reflex it get out. Perfect, he’s going to freeze his soul with this. He whimpers of pain when he gets under. He regrets his poor decision, but he has to take it to the end. Maybe he’ll catch a cold, then bronchitis, then pneumonia, he’ll die and Ben will monologue about how, Johnny Storm, best looking superhero, had aggressive cuddling with Doctor Doom, enemy of humanity.  
Johnny shrieks when the curtain opens. 

\- GET OUT!! Shouts the Human Torch. 

\- What do you plan with water like this? Even Namor would have difficulties to swim in this. Comments Doctor Doom. 

\- W-w-ell at least you’re not coming in. 

\- Are you challenging Doom?

\- O-Ohmygodgetout.

The hero hears the Latverian makes a diabolical chuckle. Why is no one coming to his rescue? Doom must have soundproofed the room, duh. Could Ben have allied with him in a twisted bet or a dubious engagement?  
Storm shuts down the shower. He’s about to go in hypothermia. He has to wait to dry a bit before flaming on… But with the threat of the Latverian around it’s a bit too long. He doesn’t dare open the door. Perhaps there will be the rest of the Fantastic Four outside telling him how gullible he is or something. If he stays too much inside the bathroom, Doom will come pull him by the butt hair. He can’t decide what he wants, but his groin knows what it wants. He should really get back in the shower or Ben will tease him until the end of time. Both options are not great.  
When the door opens with Doom only wearing a towel too and his mask, the latter option is thrown out the window. Johnny knows what he wants now.

\- You’re not messing around. Comments blond. 

\- Why should I? 

Oh the overconfidence, Storm almost wants to prove him wrong, but that would require his brain. He grabs the Latverian’s shoulder and kisses his neck. Doom makes an approving hum and he slides hid hand on his mask. It doesn’t budge. 

\- You’ll have to wait a bit. Announces the king. 

\- Why? 

The hero groans when Victor’s hands slide on his back. They press exactly on the good spot and he could purr. He removes his towel and let Doom touches his hips and thighs. He grabs his neck and jumps to warps his legs around the Latverian’s waist. Doom grabs his thigh and walk away from the bathroom entry.  
Johnny practically writhes in the king’s embrace. He falls on the bed and spreads his legs already. 

\- Closes your eyes. Orders Doom. 

Storm puts his hand on his face. His other hand slides on his chest near his erect cock. He could give a show to the Latverian… He feels hands on his face and he grabs Doom’s hand and pulls them to tell him to bend down. Uh!? Two other hands slide on his thighs. He opens his eyes and looks. Doom is still at the edge of the bed, both hand on his hips, but… there’s another Doom without mask, not disfigured, sitting near his head.

\- Wait…! What? Exclaims Storm. 

\- Magic is truly a wonder. Comments the unmasked Victor. 

The Doom near his head was pretty, but he has circles under his eyes and his traits are hard compared to the college one. Could it be what Doom looks like if he wasn’t disfigured? The Human Torch’s thoughts are cut when he gets a kiss. He grabs the hairs of the Victor kissing him. He fantasizes about what they could do to him, his erection twitches. Victor sees it and they change place.  
Johnny hums when the masked Doom slide his hand on his pecs. He turns his head and grabs his cock to put light kisses on it. Doctor Doom makes a low groans and Johnny puts his mouth around the head.  
The blond spreads his legs further when he feels the other Doom beginning to probe his ass with wet fingers. He whimpers when the first finger slides in smoothly. He’s more excited than he thought he was. He welcomes the feeling.

Storm makes circles with his tongue and bobs his head until he can touch his hand at the base of Victor’s cock. He groans when a second digit begins to touch his entrance. Once it’s inside, he pushes his hips on the fingers impaling him. The stretch feels good. Victor begins to twists them, thrusting in and out.  
The Human Torch whimpers at the burn when a third finger slides with another thrust. He sighs when they slide out. He strokes his erection while he presses his lips on the slit. 

Once again, the two Doom change places. The Latverian makes him turn around. The blond kisses the unmasked Victor and strokes his erection. He moans when the other Doom thrusts inside him without warning. He groans to feel full and the stimulation of his prostate. He bends his head to swallow whole the cock in his hand. He concentrates on the thrusts inside him, on his prostate being pressed, it feels so good. He strokes his neglected cock, it twitches and he feels he could cum if Doom keeps slamming against his prostate. He sucks on the head of the erection and runs his thumb on his cock, milking. 

\- Already? Asks Doom.

Johnny makes a yes sound while he bobs his head. The king inside him chuckles and slows his rhythm, just to prevent his immediate releases. Johnny feels his muscles contract and the pleasure peaking, but not releasing. He pushes his hips against Doom to urge him to move faster, what the king doesn’t do. Doom stops jerking his hips and let the blond moves.  
Storm moves his hips, fucking himself to climax. He comes in his hands seconds later, his moan muffled with the cock in his throat. 

The hero takes a moment to breath and finish his climax. He groans when Doom slides out. The unmasked Doom disappears in thin air. Johnny rolls on his side and grabs the Latverian’s hand. He pulls him on the bed and gets in his lap. The king is still hard and he strokes him.

\- If you can have your face whenever you want, why don’t you do it? Asks Johnny, running his thumb on the vein. 

\- I have to concentrate to keep it. It’s not very useful in a fight or being ambushed in a diplomatic meeting. Answers Doctor Doom. 

\- Oh, well, I can brag I saw it. 

\- You plan to tell our meeting?

\- Uh… No. But I can make a story or something. It would bother you if the world knew? 

\- I would get mockery, but the fools would shut their mouths quickly.

Johnny thinks about Ben and could sigh for two years. He kisses Doom’s mask to stop thinking and squeezes his hand harder. Victor groans and slides his hand up the blond’s back.  
The American rubs he tip and he feels the king’s breath hitches. He strokes him while he comes. 

\- I need another shower. This time, a little bit warmer. Says the Human Torch. 

\- Take your time, Torch. Respond Doom in a honeyed tone.

The hero gets in the shower and as the first drop of warm water fall on his head, he realizes something is not right. The goddamn tone Victor used, it’s only it’s only when he has something behind the head. 

Johnny gets out the shower quicker than Quicksilver and tries to open the door of his bedroom. Doctor Doom is not here anymore and his door is locked. He can’t flame it due to Reed having fireproof it. He tears the wallpaper and puts the code to force open the door in emergency. It’s the melodious sound of doombots that welcome him outside. Not just a few doombots, no, there’s one on every square foot of the Baxter Building. How could Reed have let that go this bad? 

Johnny facepalm. Of course Doctor Doom wasn’t only there to bang.


End file.
